Harry Potter and the Organization of Gantier
by Suzy M
Summary: Listen up! I'm not gonna put another chapter to this ok? Another story is coming out---(supposedly a better one)...just wait ok?


Disclaimer--- I don't own any of the characters. (just the characters you never heard of) =P  
  
Harry's summer wasn't the same as any other summers. For one, he was getting treated better and not punished as many times as usual. Of course this was all because of Mad Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin who were all part of the Order of the Phoenix. After Harry got off the train last year, Mad-Eye threatened Uncle Vernon to treat Harry good, or else he had him to talk to. You could definitely see that Uncle Vernon took his advice because Harry never went to bed hungry again.  
" Harry! Get yourself down here for dinner!" Aunt Petunia, a rather skinny and bony lady (quite the opposite of Uncle Vernon) called Harry. Harry jumped down the stairs in a rather happy mood. Tonight was his birthday; of course the most the Dursleys ever gave him was a pair of Uncle Vernon's socks. Today was different. On the kitchen counter, there were three presents. One quite small, one medium sized, and one very long and narrow.  
" Happy birthday, I guess," Dudley said in a flat tone. He moved aside so that Harry could come forward and open his presents. The small one was from Dudley. It was a pin that said Happy Birthday HP! The medium sized one was from Uncle Vernon. It was a booklet on how to make paper airplanes. Before Harry opened the last box, Aunt Petunia said," Don't open that one now. Why don't you open it upstairs after dinner?" Harry looked quite puzzled and wondered why she didn't want the other two to see it. As he carried it upstairs, the contents shook and sounded like a piece of wood.  
Harry joined the others for dinner and they ate it peacefully and quietly. There was no cake, which Harry didn't mind at all but he wanted to see what his last present was. So he stealthily stepped out of the room and made his way upstairs. Harry opened his present to see a long crooked stick. It looked very old and there was an inscription upon it: May love in your veins be blessed in your heart and strength remains in your soul. Eternity can last forever only with the two elements needed in y our life. Harry looked oddly at the stick again wondering why Aunt Petunia gave him this. On the other side, there was a name. Lily Evans It belonged to his mother! Harry read the inscription again and saw the meaning behind it. It was exactly what Dumbledor told him years ago. Why Voldemort couldn't touch him or kill him. There was a note in the box too: This belonged to your mother. It was in her room when I found it after she died. I had to go to her house to collect her belongings and I found this. I don't want this sick memory of her so you can keep it. I didn't throw this away because it might be part of a pact that was put upon you. Take care of it. Don't loose it either. I think there is some way that you can use it. I guess you have to use your damn magic to make it useful. Harry read the note again and then stared at the stick. He stood it up and saw that it came to his chest. Harry grew very tall (he was about five feet and 5 ½ inches) and the stick came only up to his chest. He couldn't use any magic on it because he was still underage. So, he put it away in his closet and lay down on his bed. Harry looked at his digital clock. It was ten o'clock already. He wondered why none of his friends sent him anything. But just as he was thinking this, a large barn owl came zooming in. He didn't recognize this owl put willingly took the parcel and the letter from him. At once, Harry noticed the handwriting. The parcel was from Neville Longbottom, one of Harry's good friends. Harry opened the letter and read it. Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday! I've missed you a lot. Hope you're having a good summer. Gran has been nagging me ever since she heard we were in the Department of Mysteries. She was glad that I wasn't dead though. Or else she'd be crying harder than she is now. We've been visiting Mum and Dad a lot. They aren't doing too well. The Healer said something awful about them. It wasn't an offensive comment or anything, just something really awful. Well enjoy your summer and see you in September!  
Neville  
Harry opened the present and saw a book called Flying High in Quidditch. Neville sure knew what Harry wanted. Ever since Harry was back on the Quidditch team, Harry was always talking about Quidditch. Harry just kept talking forever. As Harry started to read the book, Hedwig returned from her night fly. She was carrying a parcel and a letter as well. Looks like Hermione found Hedwig, Harry thought. He knew it was Hermione because of her neat handwriting. The letter said: Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday! Are you feeling all right? Are your uncle and aunt treating you badly? You know who to tell if they are. Anyway, I'm in Italy today for vacation. It's just so amazing here, the buildings are beautiful! I bought you something from a wizard store in Lantree Alley. It's very interesting. Well, there is big news but I suppose somebody else will tell you. I'm not the right person to say it so I'll leave it to Lupin. Have a nice summer and don't forget that the O.W.L grades come in on the first of August! Best of luck to you!  
Hermione  
Harry opened the parcel to find a book of the greatest Quidditch players in Italy. That's quite an impressive book, Harry thought. But what did Hermione want to say? He knew it was good news because Ron was going to tell him. Harry wished Hermione didn't remind him about the O.W.L grades were coming in. He didn't want to think what he received in Potions or Divination. At least he wouldn't have to take those classes next year.  
Ron's letter and parcel came in right after Hermione's. Ron's owl Pig was still the same as always, bouncing everywhere. Harry was so excited when he finished reading Ron's letter: Dear Harry,  
Happy 16th birthday! Are you celebrating? I hope you are. Well, I've got big news for you. Mum is going to pick you up sometime. Don't tell your aunt or uncle though. You're coming to our house for the rest of the summer. We're also going to the new headquarters of the Order since you- know-who-I'm-talking-about died. I'm sorry for you, really. I hope you feel better about him. Well, I hope you get good grades on your O.W.L. Just to tell you, Dad said that being an Auror is hard, hard work. So, I'm looking at other brochures now.  
Ron  
Harry grinned so hard that his cheeks were red. Ron's parcel contained a box of chocolate frogs and 100 Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Later, Hagrid's parcel and letter came in. He got a Snitch Detecting Device for his broom but unfortunately couldn't use it in real games because it would be cheating. Hagrid wished him a happy birthday and also luck in his O.W.L grades. Lupin sent him a book on jinxes and hexes, Moody sent him a Defense against the Dark Arts book, and Tonks sent him an Advanced Quidditch flying book. Fred and George managed to send him a new item they made. It was called the Wonderful Watering Eye Smoke. The smoke was in a box and it watered your eyes to make you look sick. Fred and George were making lots of money according to their letter. They even managed to buy a new house for the Weasely's. The house was taken down but replaced with a new house. Harry couldn't wait to see it.  
It was well past midnight before Harry went to sleep. Harry had a bad dream that night. It was the only bad dream he had since he came back the Privet Drive. He was running toward Sirius who was fighting with Bellatrix. He went into the veil and then heard him yell while Bellatrix laughed. She came out and shot a green light toward Harry...  
" Wake up you weasel! Wake up!" Dudley was standing over Harry shaking him. Harry realized that morning already and stood up.  
" Mum wants you down for breakfast so you better hurry up or else Mum's going to have a fit," Dudley chuckled and walked out the door. Harry got out of bed and put on his clothes. He wondered what Aunt Petunia was cooking for breakfast. As Harry walked down the stairs, he thought about his dream last night. Why did he have such a bad dream that night? Why on his birthday out of all the possible nights? Harry was practicing Occlumency every night so he emptied all his thoughts out his mind. Harry decided to forget about it for now because a brown owl swooped into the kitchen.  
" Get that owl out of here! Harry! I said no more owls in this house!" Uncle Vernon was completely outraged. Aunt Petunia scrambled to Dudley who was large enough to cover her. The owl dropped the letter at Harry's feet and left out he window. Upon the envelope, it said in large red letters: CONFIDENTIONAL! ONLY FOR MR. HARRY POTTER. Harry opened the envelope and saw the words O.W.L scores for Harry Potter. Harry dropped the envelope at his feet and ran upstairs yelling behind him, "I'm not hungry this morning. I'm going to my room. I'll explain everything later if you want to know what this is about!" Uncle Vernon picked up the envelope.  
" What's so confidential, boy?" But Harry didn't hear him. He was in his room panicking as he flipped to his first grade. They were all in a list that looked like this: Harry Potter-Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Age when took O.W.L-15 Headmaster- Albus Dumbledor Head of House- Minerva McGonagall These are the results of your O.W.L- Charms: Outstanding Herbology: Outstanding Potions: Acceptable Defense against the Dark Arts: Outstanding Transfiguration: Outstanding Divination: Acceptable Astrology: Satisfactory History of Magic: Terrible Congratulations on your O.W.L.s. Please keep in mind that you are allowed to drop any subject you want. You're Head of house would surely be explaining this matter further. Griselda Marchbanks Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority   
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. His grades were amazing! Except for History of Magic and Astrology. He didn't have enough time and was distracted both times. Hermione was bound to send an owl telling him that she got all Outstanding grades. Well, Harry was quite wrong indeed. By the time Harry explained everything to Uncle Vernon, it was past noon. Hermione didn't bother to send anything. Uncle Vernon was of course amazed (and disappointed that Harry got good grades overall) about Harry's grades. Of course to Muggles like him, it was just another school teaching out-of-the- ordinary things.  
" Well, I guess that you will be able to apply for most jobs?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
" I suppose so, but I don't think I could do the really complicated jobs. That's because I didn't take all of the subjects. And to tell you the truth, there's a subject called Muggle Studies. They learn about people like you," Harry said smiling. Uncle Vernon looked slightly offended.  
" Well, they should learn how it is to live like us. It's quite uncomfortable you know. Oh and by the way, are you going to stay at any of your uh...friend's places this summer?" Uncle Vernon looked very hopeful. He obviously wanted Harry out of his sight until next summer.  
Harry knew he wasn't supposed to say anything. But what could he say?  
" Well, I'm not sure," Uncle Vernon's face dropped. " Oh. Well...all right then. Go upstairs and do something quiet. Petunia, Dudley, and I are going grocery shopping tonight. You are not to take anything from the refrigerator or touch any of our belongings. Understood boy?" Uncle Vernon eyed Harry.  
" Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry ran upstairs. He didn't care if they left or not. He wanted to see what Hedwig brought to him now. Harry heard something upstairs and knew that it was Hedwig.  
" What have you got there?" Harry walked toward Hedwig when he stopped. From far away, Harry could recognize the handwriting on the front. It was Sirius's handwriting! But how could that be? Wasn't Sirius gone? Harry snatched the paper from Hedwig's beak. Use the mirror. Harry remembered crashing the mirror but then wanting to remember Sirius, he fixed it. Harry grabbed the mirror from his trunk and yelled Sirius's name.  
" Sirius! Are you there?" A face appeared in the mirror. Sirius was there!  
" Harry, how are you?" Harry felt like he was going to faint. But he had to tell Sirius to come now because Harry wasn't sure when Mrs. Weasely was coming.  
" I'm fine. But, you should get over here now. I don't know when Mrs. Weasely is coming to get me," Harry said.  
" Oh, no problem. Your address is 4 Privet Drive, right?" Harry nodded. " Well, I'll be there in a few minutes. See you!" Sirius vanished at the same moment Harry heard somebody knock at the door. Harry ran downstairs and opened the door.  
" Hello Harry! My you've grown so tall!" Mrs. Weasely stepped inside. " Where's your aunt and uncle?"  
" They went grocery shopping. How did you get-," Harry was broken off by a loud crack.  
" I'm here Harry! Molly! How nice to see you!" Sirius apparated into the room and made Mrs. Weasely faint. Sirius looked at Harry and he smiled at him.  
" Well, now that you're here, I guess I can believe that you are really alive!" Harry said just as Mrs. Weasely woke. Mrs. Weasely shook her head and muttered to herself, " Molly, you were just hallucinating. Sirius isn't here. Sirius just popped into my head," Mrs. Weasely looked at Harry and then fainted yet again when she saw Sirius. Harry propped Mrs. Weasely up and Sirius went to get her a glass of water. Mrs. Weasely looked at Sirius and said to him,  
" Are you really here? How did you...where...when...?" Sirius smiled and told her that he would explain everything as soon as they got to the Burrow.  
" Er, Sirius, the Weasely's got a new house. Just to tell you," Harry told him.  
" Oh really? That's wonderful! Did you move or just changed the look?" Mrs. Weasely stood up.  
" We changed the look. But there's no time to talk about that now! We must get to the Burrow! I apparated here so we must go by Floo Powder," Mrs. Weasely turned to Sirius. " You should cover yourself. There're still people watching the Floo Network!"  
" Sirius could use my cloak." Harry offered. Harry took out his cloak and Sirius pulled it over him. And with that, Harry went first into the fire.  
" The Burrow!" Harry yelled. He spun in circles and the ash got into his eyes. But then, the spinning stopped and Harry stepped out of the fire, dragging his trunk and broom (Mrs. Weasely took Hedwig's cage). Harry didn't hear Mrs. Weasely and Sirius step into the room only a loud noise filled his ears.  
  
  
" HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" 


End file.
